sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom into Flowers! By the Maidens' Obstinacy!
Though Tenkai is upset over the loss of two Devas, he instructs the remaining two, Miroku and Satan, to continue their plan to use Rakuhasei-Koumajin for their schemes. Another night later, Miroku attempts to get into a house but has little success. She then mutters about sealing the grounds of the abandoned house... The next day, Kanna and Sumire are rehearsing their lines for their upcoming play "Saiyuki" (meaning Journey to the West), but soon they started fighting each other for real and the stage becomes wrecked. Ichiro tries to break them up, but it only added fuel to the fire. Thankfully, Maria shows up and stops fight. She explains that Yoneda called them to the war planning room. On arrival, Yoneda explains that the Kuronosukai have been located near an abandoned house once owned by a prestigious family in Fukugawa. Though it's only a theory, Yoneda suspects Black Magic is involved. Ichiro asks why they would go there, and Yoneda explains that the Kuronosukai have been concentrating at spiritual-like points in Teito. A Masou Kihei sighting there also confirms their prescence there. Long ago, it used be a place full of shrines and buddhist temples before it became an industrial area. Yoneda decides to seize the opportunity to learn their objective. Since Kohran needs to make some adjustments to the Kobu, they need to head to the mansion on foot. The infiltration members will be...Ichiro, Sumire, and Kanna. It looked like things were going to be pretty tough, but the two head for the entryway to meet Ichiro later. In the Kobu Hangar, Kohran wanted Ichiro's input on upgrading the Kobu's offensive or defensive capabilities. After meeting the Kanna and Sumire at the entrance, they head out (although Ichiro is worried about the two fighting during their investigation.) The trio arrives at the mansion. According to the info that Yoneda gave them, the mansion was built by a prestigious family near the beginning of civilazation. After an accident, the house was dispersed and fell into disrepair. Sumire notes the strong spiritual power emenating from the mansion itself, as the three heads inside. They've only taken a few steps inside, and already the two girls hit a boiling point and storm off away from each other. Ichiro decides to go after them, starting with Kanna. After catching up with her, they explore the mansion and find Sumire on the second floor. She found something enter the nearby doorway, they quietly make their way across the room and find something putting up paper slips on the wall. Just then something fell from the ceiling and onto Kanna...a snake. Kanna freaks out, scaring the mech away. Sumire chases after it while Ichiro takes care of the snake. It was a venomous kind, so Ichiro sucked some of the poison out of her arm until it was at safe levels. Kanna then confesses that her fear of snakes began when she was a child training with her father in Okinawa. She was bitten by a snake back then, and she was still scared her since. She starts feeling light-headed from the poison, and so Ichiro starts searching the place for an antidote. In a bedroom, he finds a first-aid kit with some disinfectant...but the bottle was empty! Ichiro kept searching and found another of the same bottle in the kitchen, this time with some disinfectant still inside. After applying it to Kanna's arm, she thanks him for what he did and both of them go look for Sumire. They find her inside a dark hallway, but just when they started to apologize, they fight again. They find the enemy, putting up more paper slips. As they get closer, something else falls from the ceiling...this time into Sumire's hand. It was a spider...Sumire screams and once again frightens the mech. This time Kanna chases after it and Sumire is left in Ichiro's care. This spider was also poisonous, so Ichiro does what he can to stem the poison. Sumire then talks about her past: Her parents were always away; her father was the president of Kazaki Heavy Industries and her mother was a moving picture star. All she wanted on her birthdays were her parents to be there. One day, she ran into the courtyard and got caught in a spider's web. No matter how much she cried, no one answered. To this day, whenever she saw a spider she gets hysterical. Sumire starts to feel light-headed from the spider's venom. If there was disinfectant for snake venom, there were surly some for spider venom. In one of the rooms, he finds the antidote he was looking for and applys it to Sumire's arm. She thanks Ichiro for his kindness and decide to search for Kanna. They find her in the dining room downstairs. She explains that the enemy went through a nearby door, but a key is needed to unlock it. After exploring the mansion a bit more, they find the keys and head inside. As they sneak behind him, Ichiro points behind the two and find both a snake and a spider behind them. He gets rid of them, though this alerts the Masou Kihei again. After giving a speech to both of them, Ichiro leads the two down the stairs after the mech. They arrive in an underground food storage room. As they make their way through, the disinfectants start to wear off. They corner the enemy when a bright light shone. Sumire feels the spiritual power disappearing; it seems the paper slips were used to seal the spiritual power in the mansion. They chase it up the ladder and find themselves above ground. They find one of the devas, Miroku, ordering the Masou Kihei to control the pulsation point. They were discovered and Miroku reveals that the spiritual power in the mansion was hindering their plans. Just as she was about to fight them, the Shougei-Maru shows up and drops the Kobu down near the mansion and the battle begins. Unfortunately, they were seperated a little ways away but managed to regroup shortly after. At the mansion's entrance, Miroku summons her mech and calls reinforcements to assist her. After several rounds, she retreats from the field. After the battle, Sumire and Kanna make amends with each other...and start arguing again. After some medical examinations from Kohran (she carried a poison testing set with her, it seems), neither of them had any poison to begin with. Though, for some reason, Ichiro's stomach seems to be having a bitter reaction... Battle Members Ichiro Ogami Sumire Kanzaki Kanna Kirishima Sakura Shinguji Iris Chateaubriand Kohran Li Maria Tachibana Previous Episode: Rampage! Rampage! Great Big Rampage! Next Epsiode: Teito's Great Collapse!? Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Episode lists